Bardock X Gine Lemon : Kitchen activities
by KellyRSCA
Summary: Gine has been home alone for weeks, cooking dinner one afternoon when her husband finally comes home...


Kitchen activities

Age 734

One quiet afternoon on Planet Vegeta, our young Saiyaness Gine was making dinner for her and her infant son, Raditz. Gine had been married for about two years now, and she had taken quite the liking to her new life. In her opinion, there was nothing more fun than keeping the house clean and cook for her young son and her husband, Bardock. That is , if he was home. Bardock was out most of the time, somewhere in space on missions, just like now. He hadn't been home in weeks. But when he was home, well, let's just say they savoured the moments.

But now, Gine was home alone with Raditz, who was having his afternoon nap. The boy had just had his second birthday a day earlier, and Gine was still a bit sad for having to celebrate it alone. The kid didn't seem to mind though, but ofcourse that could also be because he didnt' know any better.  
Anyway, it made her thoughts drift off to two years earlier, to the day Raditz was born and the huge turn her life had taken since then. Sometimes she was still convinced she could wake up any second from her dream, that's how unreal it all seemed. Being this happy usually never lasted long in her life. None the less, a dreamy smile appeared on her face while she was cutting up the meat for tonight's dinner. She was so lost in thought, she didn't even hear the faint click of the front door's doorknob. She let out high pitched squeal which was quickly muffled by a hand on her mouth when someone pressed her against the kitchen counter.

"Not. A. Sound..." A husky voice sounded in her ear.

"Bardock !" She tried, her voice still muted by his hand.

"Uh huh..." He continued, burying his face in the crook of her neck, leaving soft kisses and biting her teasingly. "Mmmm, gods... You smell great..." His hands slowly slid down to her hips.

"Well I AM making dinner... I smell like food..." Gine explained. But she couldn't help but blush when his hand went under her skirt. "Bardock...I'm busy..."

"That's how you welcome me back after all those weeks ?" He exclaimed. "Dinner can wait... I'm hungry for something else now..."

"But Raditz...!" Gine tried stopping him as he lifted her up on the kitchen counter. There she was now on her belly, her feet dangling a few inches above the floor. She could feel something hard press against her bum as Bardock bent over her, again mixing his soft caresses and kisses with the more aggressive bites.

" You'll wake him up if you don't shut your big yapper !" He growled in her ear when he raised her skirt. She felt her pants slide down to her knees. "Besides..." He continued as his right hand went for her intimate area, feeling her out. "You're pretty excited to see me yourself..."

She had to admit, he was right. She had missed him a lot ofcourse, as always, but there were nights when she thought of them together and their mating, and it had made her just as wet as she was now, just thinking about him. His gorgeous body against hers. Him, having his way with her. It drove her crazy. And with a sigh, she figured it was time to let all that pent up frustration out.

"Fine..." She growled back at him when she flipped herself over, finally facing her mate. Seeing his face again after all that time made the butterflies in her stomach flutter up with sheer joy.

"Come here, stud..." She groaned as she put her hands at the back of his neck and wrapped her legs around his waiste, their tails entwining.  
Bardock in his turn didn't waste a second and positioned himself to enter her, immediately doing so with a strong, impatient thrust.

"Ahh...!" Gine moaned, a light pink blush adorning her cheeks. "Ease up..."

"Pfuh...Weak..." Bardock huffed, but at the same time he complied on being more carefull by starting off at a slow pace. Almost agonizingly slow, he thrusted into her.

"Aaahh...! That's better..." She exclaimed, pulling her lover in for a passionate kiss.

Bardock's patience was starting to run out as he felt her muscles faintly convulse around his manhood. It wasn't long before he completely lost it and put more and more power behind each of his thrusts. Her muscles contracted even more as he did so.

"Ooh ! Yes, Bardock ! YES !"

Her moaning his name spurred him on even more. With a malicious, greedy grin on his face, his left hand pinned her down by her shoulder. His right hand held onto her hip for support, picking up his pace even more.  
His speed and strength pushed her over the edge in no time. She was soon followed by her spouse. The strong contractions of her orgasm surging him to his own climax, grunting her name as he came inside her.

Coming down from his mating high, he stood there, huffing. Their tails were still entwined when Gine sat up to kiss him.

"Welcome home, Captain..." She whispered.

Suddenly, a sleepy voice sounded from behind the both of them.

"Mommy ? Daddy ?"

Two pairs of eyes widened.


End file.
